japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mahad
Mahad (マハード) aka Mahado in the manga, and Japanese version. He is one of the priests who serves Yami Yugi. He wields the Millennium Ring. In order to defeat evil Bakura, he sacrificed his life to create the Dark Magician. He also was the best friend of Yami Yugi since they were children. Before and after his death, Mahado always kept loyalty to his king. Mahad is the first among the six to die in a deadly battle. Although his death was honorable. Priest Seto still thinks that Mahad is weak, and his death does not change anything. In the anime, he continued to serve the Pharaoh in the form of the Dark Magician. His master in the future is Yugi Muto. Background During the time that Yami Yugi was born in the millennium 1000 B.C. era (3000 B.C. in the English version) as the only son of king Aknamkanon and his unnamed wife. Yami Yugi became the heir to the throne, and the wielder of the Millennium Puzzle. During his childhood he befriended Mana, and was protected by Mahad. Atem was attacked by a snake, but Mahad took the hit. Atem then saved him by sucking the venom out. Ever since the incident, Mahad has shown kindness to his future server. He would later do the same thing in 5,000 years (3,000 years in the Japanese version) with his future owner, Yugi Muto. Personality Mahado is very loyal to his childhood friend, and Pharaoh. He is also Mana's strict teacher in the magical arts. He acts as a guardian for both Mana, and Yami Yugi. He cares deeply for the both of them. He also seems to have a close friendship with Isis. Mahad is very selfless, by looking out for the well being of others before his own. His loyalty runs deep, and he serves Yami Yugi with a strong conviction. He will later do the same thing, with his future owner, Yugi Muto. Appearance He has a resemblance to his alter ego but has brown skin and markings around his eyes. Spells Mahado is capable of using Heka, and has performed the following spells. Afterworld Warp By creating two portals, he is able to redirect attacks. Magic Blast A powerful blast of magical energy. Thousand (Black) Magic Blasts A wave of magical explosions. Dark Magic (Black Magic) The "Dark Magician's" special attack. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Dawn of the Duel arc After having a flashback about his future server. He then went to battle Bakura in order to protect his king, and Eypt. Atem was awoken by a nightmare of Mahad dying in battle at the hands of Bakura. he and Mana went to Mahad's monster tablet and realized that he was in a battle with Bakura. The two headed to the Spellcaster's training grounds where Atem's troopers were being attacked by Bakura's followers. Atem used a sword to knock over some of them and got Mana to send for back up before heading in to take out the rest of the thugs. During the fight, the back up arrived but were too late. Mahad's Millennium Ring was in Bakura's hands and he was merged with his Illusion Magician. The stone tablet then fell off the cliff and almost crushed Mana but Atem was able to save her. He was later seen in battle as the Dark Magician during Yami Yugi's and Priest Seto's battle. Yugi Muto also summoned him to help Yami Yugi battle Zorc,which surprised Yami Yugi overall to see him again. He then told his king that he is here to protect,and serve him. Ceremonial Battle arc He was later summon by Yami Yugi during his duel with his future incarnation. Film Appearance Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2 He appears by helping Atem defeat Aigami. Quotes *I am here to serve you my lord Relationships 'Yami Yugi' 'Yugi Muto' Mana Priest Seto Isis Thief King Bakura Knownable Relatives *Yami Yugi (Server and Caretaker) *Yugi Muto (Future Server and Owner) *Mana (Student) *The Dark Magician (Character) (Future Incarnation) Trivia *The name Mahad is a male Muslim name from Arabic origins, meaning: "one who is great". *His birthday is December 24, and his bloodtype is O. *His favorite food is Food with onions. While his least favorite food is Lamb. *In the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. His future incarnation is know as Black Magician. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kazunari Kojima *'English' : Michael Sinterniklaas all information on Mahad came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mahad Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males